Do I know you? JeanMarco EreRi
by ArminTheCutie
Summary: Jean Kirstein is a misunderstood delinquent who has a sour attitude and charming features. What happens when rebellious juvenile Jean meets nerdy smart Marco. How will there personalities collide and how will they react to it. To go along with this crazy love ride 19-year-old angry teenage Eren Jaeger falls complicatedly inlove with 34-year-old business man, Levi Ackerman.


Do I know you?

This is a story of my careless ungrateful behavior almost causing me to not open my eyes and see one of the most beautiful and important things in my life. Marco Bodt was one of the most complicated things I ever had to go through but it was worth it and I would go through it again and again just to be with him forever but lucky for me I don't have to keep replaying it in my mind. Find out why and how my heart unfolds its true nature to only one person, Marco Bodt.

Ever heard of those people who are rebellious to their own self and their feelings? Well unlucky for you I'm on of them. I hate to admit it but sometimes you can't run too much from the truth. When I was in school it was hard for people to get along with me and my sour ways, so I just played along with being the bad kid and no one ever questioned anything. I got costumed to being the delinquent with two toned hair and a bad attitude. When I got into high school I met this crazy bold kid with a carefree persona, his name was Connie Springer. He would always scold me for calling him bald and bark back "IT'S A BUZZ CUT!" and I'd just snort at his reaction every time and even put up a fight saying "why would anyone want a hair cut like that" and his answer would be "Why would any one want a two toned hair style with the ugliest shade of brown on top of my head!" and I just give him a 'fair enough' look. After a while I started to fit in with him. He also had this crazy food loving girl name Sasha Brouse who always was with him to annoy people to death with their clever jokes and pranks, but hey, they were pleasant to hang around to keep me company but they could send me over the edge sometimes. Since Connie was a class clown braniac he knew everyone and everyone knew him, so that's when I met the most annoying angriest person ever in my life. Eren Jaeger was this angry delinquent-like kid who made people angry just by looking at him. He had this creepy girl (in my opinion that seemed like a groupie) always around him. Mikasa Ackerman was her name. But I guess she was alright once you got to know her, but just don't mess with Jaeger or she will tear you a new one. Once Connie and Sasha pranked him and Mikasa had a little talk with them and they never spoke to him for the whole week and you could tell they were avoiding them by the way they acted.

Armin also was in the Jaeger Mikasa duo making that a trio. He was respectable and smart and easy to get along with. I wonder how he became bestfriends with eren and mikasa, but of course because they're childhood friends it's only natural. Armin was on top of the class and was the vice president of the school. He could have been the president but he claimed he couldn't handle that much pressure and work. Sooner or later we eventually became a group that always just hung out and was labeled the delinquents.

Sometimes Connie and Sasha would go to the park to hang with their skater friends and try to learn how to skate. That's when Connie took in interest to piercings, tattoos, and skating. He got a regular skate board to do tricks with and had a weird design on it with a weird giant naked looking human eating a smaller human on the back. I went skate board shopping with him and Jaeger tagged along with us. And before I knew it I bought myself a penny board and rode it everyday to school with Jaeger and Mikasa joining me with their longboard from behind. Armin didn't skate only if you count biking and Sasha was too clumsy to skate. Connie was starting to become a pro at skating so he started going to advance skate parks. Skate parks have a billion different kind of people there. There's Goths, jocks, punk rockers, nerds, hipsters and everything else. He started to hang around them and got influenced to get piercings on his ears pierced. They were fake diamond studs on both ears. I wasn't really surprised but everyone else was stunned to see his new change.

"Heyyy Connie what are you a pretty boy or something?" I snicker at him.

"Oh shutup I'm actually getting plugs but its a process to get them and this is the first step!" He barked back and now that I think about there is indeed a process. So I just shrug. But Connie's new change had an affect on me that blossomed an idea. So I decided to get some for myself so after high school I got two sets of ear piercings on each ear, the bottom ones and the top right one being diamond studs (yes real diamond) and the top one on the left being a silver ring and my right ear having a cartilage piercing that was a silver ring as well. Not only did I have a whole bunch of ear piercings I had a eyebrow piercing that was also a silver ring on my left eyebrow. I didn't wear that one that often and people could barely see the scar. After I got my piercings the next following week Eren got a fake diamond stud on his right ear only and Mikasa got a blue-grayish jewel piercing on her nose to complement her eyes. Armin of course didn't get any piercings and Sasha got a tongue piercing that was a bad idea because it gets in the way of her eating and a couple of times she forgets to put the thing that's under your piercing to hold it in place after cleaning it and swallowed it accidentally while she was eating. And even though that happened a lot of times she still kept the piercing and never gave up and let it close. Connie's ears were also getting more opened up and it looked extremely painful.

Once all of us had piercings thinking we were cool we started doing careless juvenile things. We started to graffiti on buildings and break small laws. Now I was a 18-year-old delinquent juvenile for sure. It finally came costumed to not care about anything. That's how it was back in the days.

And now here I am 20 years old hanging with the same old crew at a cheap cafe making a ruckus like some annoying brats who don't have manners. I'm sitting back in my chair slightly lifting it off the floor with my weight and balance. My hands are folded behind my head, hands cushioning my head against the chair. Wearing a smug grin across my face as I crack jokes with good ol' Connie. Connie grinning wide with Sasha laughing so loud (too loud for my liking) and armin laughing sheepishly with Mikasa holding back a small chuckle herself. Eren trying to act cool butted in with the lamest joke ever ruining everything.

"Thanks for making everything sound ridiculous and stupid Jaeger! God you ruin everything." I snort annoyed at his outburst of lameness.

"I'm the one who's lame?! The only reason I ever feel lame is when I'm hanging out with you!" Eren shouts out at me. I feel my blood bubbling and I get out of my chair causing the chair to drop to the floor harshly. Eren slams his hands down onto the table and attempts to get up. But before we can start throwing punches the owner of the cafe started charger towards. Our only reflex was to scram and find somewhere to hide before security got into it. We run out the door making the bell ring and the owner followed us out only to stand outside the cafe yelling at us to never come back. Once we got somewhere safe in this empty ally we were exhausted, panting loudly and crying so hard tears were coming down our cheeks and our stomach's were hurting in the inside for uncontrollable laughter. "That was hilarious! Did you see his face when he was charging us! Priceless!" Connie said rolling onto the ally floor laughing himself to death.

"He looked like he wanted to kill us!" Eren adds. The rest of us catching our breathes. And I stand up straight and glare directly at Eren.

"This isn't over Jaeger!" I say interrupting everyone in their laughing fits and harsh panting. "Who said it was?" He asks smug with a grin crossing his face unpleasantly.

"Not now guys! Its because of you guys picking a fight that we had to leave the cafe." Armin protested against our upcoming actions. I didn't really want to say no to armin, like who would want to? So I obeyed and gave up with a big huff. We decide to go at Connie's house for the night. Connie lived in an apartment around the corner from Trost University. He shared it with Sasha and had their separate rooms. They weren't dating which is really annoying because they obviously like each other. But who am I to judge? They were just good friends for now and thats that. They are perfect roommates for each other unlike me. I lived in the dorms at Trost Un. And shared a room with Jaeger and Armin but I had my own room. Armin and Eren shared their room on the other side of the wall, the bathroom separating us. I had my room to myself yet they were always in it. Mikasa lived in the girls dorm and shared a room with these three other girls but I didn't really remember what they looked like nor their names. Unfortunately for me I was being dragged with everyone to spend the night at Connie's house. His house is like a jungle. Its trash everyone and there's video games scattered all over the couch and and coffee table. There was space no space for us to all fit and there was no way I was sleeping over anyone so I decided to stay for a little while and then leave. I stayed until 9:00 PM and decided it was getting late considering the fact that we got here at 5:17 PM. I didn't really want to walk back home at night in the cold but I sure didn't want to be clustered on top of anyone trying to go to sleep. I look at the time and get up with stiff muscles loosening up. I stretched and yawned feeling sleepiness take over me. "I'm heading out" I say lazily as I walk towards the door. Grabbing the door Eren looks up at me like he just remembered something. I ignore it and turn the nob waving with my hand with my back turned to them. I could hear some rattling noises behind me and then a "W-wait I have to tell you something you stupid horseface!" Eren calls out to me. My eyebrow twitches annoyed at the fact that he decides to talk to me right before I'm walking out the door and that stupid nickname of his, I hated it.

I sign out loud giving of a irritated vibe. "What do you want? I bet its not even important." I call out to him closing the door trying to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"Wait it is important you dumb*** come back! Fine! You will suffer the consequence of regret and sup-" And that's all I could hear outside the door until Connie scolds him telling him to shut the **** up . I laugh under my breath at their rowdiness and wonder how did I end up being friends with them. To be honest I'm not that loud and rowdy. I like to keep to myself. But they were always there so I had no choice. I walk down the stairs not feeling like going in that old elevator that reeked of weed. He lived in such a juvenile apartment. When I finally get down three floors of stairs I slowly walk into the empty road. There were autumn leaves scattered everywhere and it was getting cold like winter. Good thing Connie's apartment was close to my dorm. It was like a eight minute walk. Close to my dorm building was a little convenience store near by that I go to every once in a while, so I decided to get me something warm to eat because it was freaking cold out here. I walk in and head straight to warm area where they serve corn dogs, coffee, and everything else that's warm. I get coffee and debate on whether to get something with it. But I notice a presence near me.

"Awwwww man...Where did that ten go? I swore that I had it in my pocket."

I look to my left and see a frazzled boy with beautiful short black hair and bright chocolate eyes with a bright nose and cheeks due to the coldness outside. He had freckles that adored his cheeks and nose. He seemed really disappointed and surprised at the same time. It was a really funny sight.

"Geeeezzz, what am I gonna do now! That was supposed to be change for tomorrow." He whined again. I slightly chuckle at his awkwardness. It was actual adorable, but I suddenly realize what I'm saying, I called a male stranger that I didn't even know adorable! That was extremely unexpected of me. I didn't really care for strangers or what they're doing in their lives but I can't help but feel a little curious in what happened to make him whine like that I chuckle again this time a little louder.

He turns to me confused trying to find the source of laughter. "A-are you laughing at me!" he asks me flustered.

I turn to him holding back more laughter but the edges of my lips still were twitching from me restraining my face so hard. "M-maybe." I say grinning a little.

He pouts and turns back to what he was doing. "If you think its funny then why don't you pay for my stuff so I won't have to deal with my problem." I jump back surprised at his sassy attitude. It took me from surprise since he didn't look like the type. But suddenly a smirk runs across my face.

"Fine then I'll pay for you" I say pretty confident. He gives me a confused look of disbelieve before I take the things out of his hands and walk towards the counter dropping the items. The clerk starts to scan the items with me smirking the whole time proud at myself for doing a good deed. I usually don't do these things for other people but today I was and I was feeling really good about myself. The clerk finally gave me the price and I paid him.

"W-wait you didn't have to do that! I was just joking!" he yells still taken back by my actions.

"Well I already paid so too late." I grin at him and gesture for him to get his stuff off the counter and he obeyed following me out the store in the cold. I was still grinning with my coffee in my hand. He was holding his bag of snacks and Snapple juice. I turn to him and ask what happened with him to make him so worked up. He sheepishly smiles and looks away.

"Well, I thought I had a ten dollar bill in my pocket but I guess I lost it. But I really wanted it for tonight and tomorrow until I get my money in the afternoon tomorrow." I stare at him amazed at how clumsy he was. _Wow._ "But I-I'll pay you back!" He barks at me.

"Don't worry about it." I flatly say turning around heading towards the direction to my dorm. "By the way, the name's Jean." I shout out to him turning slightly. I give him a light smile and turn back around walking again. I start to hear his foot steps get closer to me almost as if he was jogging to me to catch up. I turn confused to what was going on only to see him panting right behind me. "Huh?"

"I guess we're going in the same direction." he says smiling brightly. He was slightly panting until he gestured me to keep walking.

"Y-yeah I guess your right." I say not knowing what else to say. So I just stay silent and walk.

"Bye the way" he cuts the awkward silence. And I look at him curiously. "I'm Marco. Marco Bodt."

I smile slightly and turn my head back.

"Nice to meet you." I greet him nonchalantly.

So that's _his_ name. Marco, huh. Cool. I wonder where he's heading. Maybe he goes to Trost University like me. Does he live in the dorms? What classes does he have? All these weird questions went through my mind as I notice he was still walking by my side. I stop midway on my tracks when I finally make it to the campus. I turn to see him still there. "Stalking me now?"

He turns to me confused. "Actually I live in these dorms starting today. I transferred here from Shiganshina University because I wanted to move somewhere closer to where my interest are." He pulls out his key to let us in and I'm assuming to also prove he wasn't some weird creeper. I gladly stepped in after he opens the door. It seems we do live in the same dorm building. I wonder how close our rooms are. My room was on the 3rd floor room 387. since my elevator doesn't reek of weed I took the elevator to tired to go upstairs myself. Marco joined me in it too. So his room is some ways up I thought to myself unconsciously. I don't know why I'm interested in what room he lives in but I can't help but glance over at his key to see the number but fail miserably because not only do I not see the room number but he catches me red handed. "Ohh what's this? You stalking me now?" He ask sarcastically returning my comment from before with a little more sass. Man was he sassy.

"No just wondering who could be your roommate, ya know?" I try to reassure him that I'm not a weird creep but he just giggles at my flustered face and shrugs it off. Suddenly the elevator door opens at floor 3 and I step out. I start to walk down the hall until I hear Marco's voice speak up. I turn to face him. "What is it now?" I ask with a grin on my face thinking he was gonna ask for my number of something.

"Could you help me find my room?" He asks sheepishly.

You've got to be kidding me. I wasn't expecting that. I already did a good deed today and now I have to do another one. I sigh and ask what his room number was.

"Ummm its room 387." He states and my eyes widen at that. We shared the same room. He had the same room number as me. We were roommates now. Now I know what Jaeger was talking about. He was warning me that we were getting a new roommate. It all makes sense now. That idiot should've told me sooner then trying to tell me at the last moment. Armin didn't say anything either. Was I set up. _Oh my god. _No way my room's a mess and that's gonna leave a bad impression. Ughhh this is such a surprising coincidence and a pain. I clear my throat and take a deep breathe.

"Well it seems we're roommates now."


End file.
